


Bokuto Has Terrible Handwriting

by CanoeingNinjin, plantjimin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, and akaashi can't read it, bokuto has awful handwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanoeingNinjin/pseuds/CanoeingNinjin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantjimin/pseuds/plantjimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person B ( Bokuto ) writes Person A ( Akaashi ) a love letter. A can’t read B’s handwriting, so B has to read it to them. [from otpprompts]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bokuto Has Terrible Handwriting

 Practice had ended some time ago for the Fukurodani volleyball club. in the locker room, Bokuto and Akaashi were the only ones that were left.

 

 “Bokuto-san, why did you ask me to stay back?” Akaashi asked his captain ever so politely.

 

 With an uncharacteristic blush, the grey and black haired player whipped out a folded piece of paper and handed it to his setter.

 

 “Uh - Um - Just read this!” Bokuto shouted, looking away.

 

 Akaashi opened the piece of paper, scanning its contents. After a few moments of tension-filled silence, Akaashi looked up.

 

 “Bokuto-san, your handwriting is so messy that I can’t make out what you wrote. Could you read it out instead?”

 

 A loud smack sounded as Bokuto slapped himself on the forehead. _Thank god Kuroo isn’t here or he’d be laughing his ass off._

 

 “Bokuto-san, please refrain from hitting your head. I don’t think you can afford to lose any more brain cells.”

 

_… Did Akaashi just sass me?_

 “Bokuto-san?” Akaashi called out, attempting to snap his captain out of whatever daze he was in.

 

 “Huh? Oh, yeah. So uh - um -”

 

 “Bokuto-san, can you please just tell me what you wrote? I need to go home soon.”  
  


 “Akaashiilikeyoualotsowillyougooutwithme?” Bokuto gushed out in one breath.

 

 But before Akaashi had a chance to answer, he was cut off by obnoxious laughter coming from the locker room entrance.

 

 “Oh my god ahahahaha! Bokuto I can’t believe you got nervous over this! Ahahahahahaha!”

 

 “God dammit Kuroo! Get the hell out!”

 

 “Ahahahahahaha! I recorded it all!”

 

 “Kuroo! I’ll kill you!”

 

 


End file.
